ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
I am the Green Thunder Part 2
I am the Green Thunder Part 2 is the thirteenth episode of Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. Synopsis Weegee discovers that King Wiki kidnapped the heroes and he goes to King Wiki's page to free them. Then, he realizes its just him and Rex vs. the crazed Tank who has stolen the other heroes souls. Major Events *Weegee struggles with realizing what he learned in the previous episode is true *Weegee has to battle the Mega-Zombie and King Wiki, alone. Plot Mega-Zombie is seen walking back towards the house. The camera cuts to the inside of the house and show Weegee teleporting in. He notices that everyone is gone. Weegee: Tank, Solo, Bink, Jack... Ancy? walks outside and notices the Mega-Zombie. Wiki: Don't worry, they're all safe with me... camera shows Weegee's face. He is shocked at what he is hearing. Wiki: We've been waiting for you Weegee! Weegee Yeah, I can tell... Wiki: So... what do you think? Weegee: It's ugly and I want my friends back. Wiki: Is this the final battle? I hope so! Weegee: Yeah it is, cause it looks like I'm gonna win. Wiki: Arrogent much... and the Mega-Zombie charge at each other. Theme Song jumps to one side and lands on the left arm of the zombie, stomping it and boucing off, shooting lighting at it as he does a backflip. The zombie is knocked back, but it quickly counter by knocking Weegee into the side of the house. Weegee gets up and fires lightning blast after lightning blast as he runs in circles around the Zombie. King Wiki tries to make the Zombie pick up Weegee, but he teleports to ontop of the Zombie's head. The Zombie tries to smack Weegee, but it misses and smacks itself in the head. The camera cuts to inside the Zombie's stomach. The gang is sleeping there. waking up inside of the Zombie's stomach: What was that? as he and everyone elseare waking up: Where are we? Rex: I think we're inside someone's stomach. Ancy: What makes you say that? Glasol: The disgestive liquid... Bink: The slimy walls... Jack: The hairy things up ahead... Tank: Well we have to get out soon. Survive: We sure do. camera cuts back to Weegee. He sends lightning blasts as the Mega Zombie, but this doesn't affect it much. He hits the zombie in the stomach with a lightning blast. The camera cuts to the inside of the stomach. The walls shake. Omi: Guess we better get moving? Evan: But which way should we go? Tennant: Someway. I say we go away from the digestive track. Solo: That sounds good. tries to climb up the slime wall of the stomach but fails. Solo: Well I guess that means only one thing. Tank: We go down the digestive track? Jack: You gotta be kidding me. Glasol: It's the only other way, so... Rex: So that's the way we go. Solo: And we better get out fast. Bink: What makes you say that? Omi: The rising digestive fluids. Survive: We better hurry. takes a bow and arrow and shoots it at the pathway on the other side of the stomach. This makes the Zombie scream out in pain. The members of the team start climbing down the rope that was connected to the arrow. Once they all on the other side. Survive unties the rope. He takes runs back to the slime wall and prepares for the jump. Survive: Let's do this. runs out of the pathway and into the main section of the stomach. He is about two-thirds of the way over when he starts to fall. Bink: Survive! she can fly down, Rex forms a Smack Hand and catches Survive. Survive: Thanks Rex. Solo: And good work Survive. Tank: You were right solo. Stairs. gang looks at the stairs going up the walls of the Zombie. Evan: This is disgusting. camera cuts to the outside. The Mega Zombie grabs Weegee. Wiki: Now, I win. Weegee: You will never win. Wiki: Don't you see my plan. I gave you a false hint and created a fake temple and legend in order to get you away. I captured your entire team without you only so I could eventually capture you when you returned. Weegee: You made all that stuff up? Wiki: Of course I did. You didn't actually think I was your dad, did you? Weegee: Well... Wiki: No ifs, ands, or buts. Weegee: But that was a 'well.' pauses. Oh darn it! Wiki: King Wiki 1, Weegee 0. Weegee: What is this, best two out of three, cuase what are you thinking about right now? Wiki: I'm thinking about our game. Weegee: Does this game have a name? Wiki: Now, it's just the game. pauses. Oh darn I lost the game. Weegee: 1 to 1. Wiki: So now that it is tied, I need to cheat. Weegee: Not on my watch. Wiki: Oh, I'm not cheating, you are. Weegee: How? Wiki: You just are. Weegee: But... Wiki: Point for KW! Adios. Hasta la vista. Mega Zombie eats Weegee. Commerical flies down the Zombie's esophagus and lands on Tank in the stomach. Evan Weegee! You're alive. Weegee: And eaten. Bink: Well, we think this way is the brain of the Zombie. Tank: But are we sure. Omi: We have to be. Survive: Good enough for me. Solo: Than let's get a move on... walk past slime covered walls and acid puddles on their route to the brain. The camera cuts outside. #1: Agh! A Mega-Zombie monster thing. Wiki: Who you calling a monster? #1: You. #2: Take this. throws a rock at the Zombie's brain. Wiki: I will make your entire city burn to the ground. Tennyson, appearing: And I will stop you. Wiki: Tennyson? You're alive? I thought Vilgax took care of you. Tennyson: I took care of Vilgax. Wiki: But I brought you to this world so I could team up with Vilgax to destroy you. Tennyson: First of all, a friend named Ancy did that. Second of all, how dumb are you? Wiki: I'm smart, I just don't think clearly sometimes. Tennyson: And to believe that MY wiki even has a virus, it's something as stupid as this. transforms into Swampfire and charges at the Mega-Zombie. The camera cuts to the heroes, who have arrived at the brain. Rex: Woah... Ship: Time to do some damage! Commercial Weegee: Charge! of the heroes start using their powers to attack the Mega-Zombie's brain. Outside, Swampfire is fighting the Mega-Zombie, who starts to slow down and make a hissing sound. Mega-Zombie: RAAAAAAWR! Wiki: Come on you lazy piece of junk. Work already! Swampfire: Oh, did I bust your buttons? Sorry, pal. Wiki, shrieking: How dare you! I will have your head on a platter! Swampfire: Nice try pal, but no. Mega-Zombie's head starts to glow, and a big explosion turns the screen white for a few moments. After the explosion ends, the heroes are seen lying around. The Mega-Zombie has been turned into a tanish colored goo, and King Wiki is being pinned down by Swampfire. Tennant: That was the craziest thing I have ever done. Ancy: Yeah, I guess that was fun. Omi: Seconded. Evan: Thir...ded? Tennyson, destransforming: So you guys finally beat him did you? Solo: We sure did. We'll lock him up don't you worry. Tennyson: That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about Gwen and Kevin. Weegee: We'll send a team our to look for them don't you worry. Tennyson: So I'm off then. See you around. transforms into Fasttrack and speeds off. approaching King Wiki alongside Weegee: So you think you can cause havoc on our town without getting into some trouble with us did you now? Weegee: Solo, he's not gonna say anything... Take him away. picks up King Wiki and runs to the jail. Solo: Good work today guys. Bink: ...and girl. Solo: And girl... Weegee: Well then, I have decided who is going on the quest to find Gwen and Kevin... Glasol: Oooh, me me me! Weegee: Omi, Evan, Survive, Tennant, Ancy, Jack, Ship, and last but not least, the leader is... Glasol! Glasol: Wahoo! Solo: Don't get too excited, you'll be leaving in the morning. Glasol: And I will be ready! camera cuts to the jail. stopping in front of King Wiki's cell: Ready to go master? Wiki: Yes. I've been here for 10 hours and I'm already sick of the place. Illainvay, stepping into the light: Then let's go have some fun! End Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd